The Maidens of Peace
by Dreamer359
Summary: It has been three years since the end of the war with the chimera. And both sides have not seen hide nor hair of each other. Meanwhile mankind is doing all that it can to live one day at a time. But can that really be called peace? Or is this the calm before the real war begins?
1. Chapter 1

*********************************Disclaimer************************************

What follows is a work of fiction that was inspired by the anime Blue Submarine No 6 which

was produced by Bandi America and Gonzo entertainment. As such I do not own the rights

to any of the characters printed herein (except the ones I made up). Now since this story is a

labor of love I will not seek any profit from it except the enjoyment of those who read it.

*********************************Author's Note*********************************

The format of this story is similar to that of a movie script because I found the traditional writing

formats to be very restrictive. However with this format I can write what I see in my head and leave

enough out to help spur the imagination of the reader. Now if this is not what you are

used to I can understand but please don't dismiss my story until you have read it.

*********************************Prologue*************************************

"The Sea Will Grant Each Man New Hope As Sleep Brings Dreams Of Home."

~Sean Connery, Captain Marco Ramius, The Hunt For The Red October, 1990~

****Location: Blue Colony Dome # 7 Observation Deck****

[Hayami Tetsu is laying on his back staring up at a projection of the ocean lost in thought.]

[Mayumi Kino enters suddenly.]

"So there you are."

"Somehow I thought I would find you in here."

"What do you want Kino?"

"You... you're late for the morning briefing AGAIN!"

"Yuri is going to be really pissed when WE show up late."

"Screw Yuri... after all what can he do?"

"It's not like he can fire me or anything."

"No, he can't fire you but he CAN give US all the shit work AGAIN!"

"Or maybe you like pulling septic duty?"

"Humph"

"Don't you get it yet Kino all of THIS is shit work!"

[Hayami stands up and motions angrily]

"I am a pilot Kino, not a gofer!"

"I shouldn't be hauling around cargo like some kind of underwater trucker!"

"Well, what do you expect Hayami?"

"The war is over, it has been for three years now, and the Blue Fleet is no more."

"All that we have left are a half-dozen grampus units and ONE functioning boat."

"There is no need for combat pilots anymore."

"The only thing we can do now is lend a hand whenever we can."

"And what about US Kino, when do WE get to try and find some kind of a life?"

[Hayami storms out of the room leaving a shocked Kino alone.]

[Kino soon recovers and runs after Hayami.]


	2. Chapter 2

****Location: Blue Colony Dome # 7 Level 3 Outside The Pilots Briefing Room****

[Hayami stands leaning his back against the wall cigarette in mouth.]

[Kino comes running down the corridor stopping next to Hayami out of breath.]

[Hayami looks down at Kino with a smirk.]

"You're late."

[Kino looks up and glares angrily.]

[Hayami then motions toward the door.]

[The briefing has already started.]

"Oh great not again... grrrrrrrgh... alright lets get this over with."

"Ladies first."

[Kino stands up and starts to walk into the briefing room.]

[Suddenly she grabs Hayami by the arm and forces him ahead of her.]

[Once in the briefing room Hayami and Kino take their usual seats.]

[Yuri is giving out the daily assignments.]

"Alright group two you will be delivering medical supplies to domes 10 thru 13."

"Group four you will be taking engineering equipment to domes 5 thru 8."

"Group five you will be carrying scientific equipment to domes 1 thru 4."

"So try not to break anything."

[Some lite laughter is heard in the background.]

[Yuri ignores it.]

"Group six you have passenger detail for domes 14 thru 17."

"Now does anyone have any questions about their details?"

[Yuri scans the room but not seeing any hands he then starts to pack-up his organizer.]

[Afraid of being ignored and left out Kino works up the courage to get Yuri's attention.]

" Sir...and what is our assignment?"

[Yuri immediately stops what he is doing and looks up.]

[Yuri sees Hayami with his feet up on the table, arms crossed over his chest.]

[Pretending to be asleep.]

[Suddenly a look of extreme irritation and anger crosses Yuri's face.]

[Then Yuri shifts his gaze to Kino.]

[Whose confident and somewhat defiant expression quickly turns to embarrassment.]

[Yuri ever the professional promptly responds.]

"Group three waste reclamation of domes 6 thru 15."

[Snickering and under breath comments can be heard from the other pilots.]

[Yuri looses control.]

"THE NEXT GROUP TO SAY ANYTHING WORKS WASTE RECLAMATION FOR A YEAR!"

"Now you all have your assignments...dismissed"

[All the pilots start to leave the room.]

[Hayami and Kino make their way towards the door.]

"Not you Ensign Kino."

"You stay a moment."

[Hayami flashes Kino a worried look.]

"Go... I'll catch-up with you at pre-launch."

[Hayami reluctantly leaves the room.]

[Kino turns around and walks back to the front of the room to face Yuri.]

"Sir yes sir!"

[Kino salutes.]

[Yuri returns the salute.]

I have tolerated your teams continued tardiness for the past month."

"But no more, I will not have any further disruptions in my briefing room."

"But sir Hayami's just having a few-."

[Yuri cuts Kino off.]

"I don't care what your problems are Ensign!"

"But either you find a way to rectify them or I will."

"After all there are more qualified and disciplined candidates out there with whom I can replace you."

"Understood?"

"Understood sir."

"Good dismissed."

[Kino salutes then spins on her heal and walked out of the room.]


	3. Chapter 3

****Location: Blue Colony Dome # 7 Level 28 Pilots Locker Room****

[Once out of the briefing room Kino turns and walks down the corridor to an elevator.]

[And rides it down to level 28.]

[As the elevator descends Kino can feel her emotions begin to boil over.]

[By the time she reaches level 28 she has become enraged.]

[Kino steppes out of the elevator and walks down the corridor towards the pilot's locker room.]

[When Kino enters the locker room she sees many pilots.]

[In various stages of dress and undress.]

[Her focus quickly shifts to Hayami who is sitting on the bench in front of his locker.]

[Already in his pressure suit smoking.]

[Kino briskly walks over to her locker and silently begins to change into her pressure suit.]

[As Kino brings the zipper of her pressure suit up to her chest.]

[Hayami turns around on the bench and jokingly asks:]

"I hope he didn't make you kiss his ass for too long?"

"After all I would hate to see him ruin your face"

[Kino's anger surfaces with a vengeance.]

"YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE!"

[She yells as she spins around nailing Hayami with a right cross.]

[Hayami is taken completely by surprise and is knocked on to the floor.]

[All of the other pilots stop what they are doing and stare in surprise.]

"I don't believe you Hayami!"

"After everything that we've been through how can you be SO THOUGHTLESS?"

"I have put up with your bullshit for the last time!"

"Either you get a grip or you find yourself another partner."

[Kino then slams the door to her locker and storms out of the room.]

[Leaving everyone stunned by what has just happened.]

[Hayami disoriented and bleeding picks himself up off the floor.]

[And sits down on the bench in front of his locker.]

[After a few minutes Hayami reaches for a first aide kit in his locker.]

[And begins to tend to his face.]

[After he is finished with his face Hayami closes his locker and heads toward the launch bay.]


	4. Chapter 4

****Location: Blue Colony Dome # 7 Level 28 Grampus Launch Bay # 13****

[Hayami enters the number 13 grampus bay to find Kino.]

[Already going through the pre-launch check list.]

[Hayami quickly seals the launch bay's inner hatch and climbs aboard the grampus.]

[And then takes his place in the rear cockpit.]

[Kino takes little notice and continues working.]

[Hayami quickly seals and pressurizes his compartment.]

[Then secures his radio.]

"Launch control this is number thirteen we're green across the board and ready for launch."

[Kino say's into her headset.]

"Roger number thirteen... Does your rear-o confirm?"

[Hayami replies:]

"Confirmed control you can float us any time."

"Roger thirteen prepare for decompression."

[Water begins to fill the grampus bay equalizing the pressure.]

[Hayami and Kino spend the next few minutes in silence.]

[Until control announces:]

"Thirteen decompression is complete opening launch doors."

"Roger control outer doors are opening."

[In less than a minute the massive launch doors are completely open.]

"Thirteen to control outer doors are open and I'm requesting launch clearance."

"Confirmed number thirteen... launch clearance granted."

"Clear all moorings and launch when ready."

"Roger control I'm heading out now."

[Kino released the mooring clamps and pulls back on the throttle.]

[The grampus thrusts forward and glides out of the launch bay into the open ocean.]


	5. Chapter 5

****Location: Blue Colony Outside Domes # 6 Thru 15****

[Pushing the screws to their maximum.]

[Kino turns her grampus ninety degrees towards dome six.]

[After a few minutes of silence Kino opens the comm channel.]

"Dome six control this is grampus thirteen on Approach."

[Kino closes the channel.]

"Roger thirteen... Kino is that you?"

[Kino turns red with embarrassment.]

[But promptly responds.]

"The one and only."

[Control responds.]

"So they have you pulling SEPHAC again?"

[Kino growls then responds.]

"Well, you know it's a living."

[Control responds.]

"Yeah I hear that"

[Laugher is heard over the mic.]

"Well, Kino you know where to park let us know when your in position."

[Kino responds.]

"Roger that."

"Alright lets get to work."

[Kino thought to herself.]

[Kino brings her grampus around to the dark side of dome six.]

[And attaches to dome six's septic pod.]

[Kino signals.]

"Alright control I am in position and waiting on you."

[Control responds.]

"Confirmed thirteen initiating system purge now"

"A complete purge will take approximately ten minutes."

[Kino responds.]

"Confirmed control."

[With nothing left to do but sit and wait Kino's mind begins to wander.]

[Looking out into the darkness of the ocean Kino can't help but think of the once great cities of man.]

[That now litter the ocean floor and all the dead that haunt them.]

[Then just as sudden as the great tsunami's themselves images of her family's death flooded her mind.]

[Now their bodies broken and rotten at the bottom of the sea... lost forever.]

[The expression of utter terror frozen on their faces for all time.]

[The constant bombardment of these thoughts was more than Kino could handle.]

[Tears began to cascade down her face though she was scarcely aware of them.]

[Unable to deal with her feelings Kino punches open the comm channel.]

"What is taking so God damn long!"

"You're not the only people I have to clean up after you know!"

[Kino shouts angrily.]

[Control responds.]

"Damn Kino don't get your panties in a twist... system purged and sealed."

"Ready for transport."

[Kino responds.]

"Good... thank you!"

[Kino then brings her engines to life and begins to remove dome six's septic pod.]

[Once the pod is removed Kino makes her way to the waste reclamation station.]

[Which is located farthest from the main colony.]

[After twenty minutes Kino drops off the full septic pod.]

[And then sets a course for the other domes on her list.]

[Over the course of the next twelve hours Kino's moody disposition only got worse.]

[Which made an already unpleasant job even more so for all of those involved.]


	6. Chapter 6

****Location: Blue Colony Dome # 7 Level 28 Grampus Launch Bay # 13****

[After twelve hours of tedious mind numbing work Kino was ready to return to dome seven.]

[Where a shower and a hot meal would be waiting for her.]

[Kino signaled.]

"Dome seven control this is grampus thirteen on approach and requesting docking clearance."

[Control responds.]

"Confirmed thirteen... docking clearance granted."

"Docking bay prepped and ready to receive."

[Kino responds.]

"Roger control."

"Reducing speed to five knots and beginning final."

[Control responds.]

"Confirmed thirteen."

"We have you at two-hundred meters and approaching the lane."

[Kino responds.]

"Roger control."

[Several minutes pass as Kino lines up her grampus with the launch bay.]

"Control to thirteen... we have you in the lane you may commence your turn."

[Kino responds.]

"Confirmed beginning turn now."

[Kino turned her grampus ninety degrees to starboard.]

[Kino signals.]

"Thirteen to control... turn complete... how do I look?"

[Control responds.]

"Your in the pipe... call the ball."

[Kino responds.]

"Roger control I have the ball... begin the count."

[Kino slowly put her grampus into reverse and began docking maneuvers.]

[Control responds.]

"Roger thirteen we have you at two-hundred meters and closing."

"One-eighty... one-sixty... one-fourty... one-twenty... one-hundred meters... you're looking good."

"eighty... sixty... fourty... twenty... docking complete."

[Kino responds.]

"Confirmed control... I'm in."

"Attaching mooring lines."

[Control responds.]

"Roger thirteen... we have you locked and stable."

"Pressurizing launch bay."

[Oxygen begins to fill the launch bay equalizing the pressure.]

[After twenty minutes the bay is repressurized.]

"Pressurization now complete."

[Kino responds.]

"Confirmed control...beginning decompression sequence."

[Kino and Hayami begin to equalize the grampuses' internal pressure.]

"Alright control pressure is equalized... we are ready to pop the tops."

[Control responds.]

Roger thirteen... does your rear-o confirm?"

[Hayami responds.]

"Confirmed control... just get us the hell out of here."

[Control responds.]

"Roger thirteen you may crack your hatches when ready."

[And with that Hayami and Kino pop the hatches to their compartments.]

[The only noise that can be heard is a brief hiss of escaping air.]

[A few minutes later the bays inner hatch is opened and four crewmen come rushing in.]

[Along with a medic.]

[Medic.]

"Alright boys lets get them out of there."

[Crewmen.]

"Yes Sir!"

[The crewmen shout in unison.]

[The crewmen quickly climb on to the grampus and surround Hayami and Kino.]

[The men then proceeded to grab both pilots and with one swift motion lift them out of the cockpits.]

[Medic.]

"Ok now gently place them on the deck."

[The crewmen slowly carry Hayami and Kino over to the port side of the grampus.]

[And placed them on the deck.]

[Medic.]

"Very good... now hold there."

[Then the medic proceeds to climb onboard the grampus to examine the pilots.]

[Medic.]

"Alright Ensign... lets see what we've got here... "

[The medic then looks down to inspect Kino's bio-monitors.]

"Okay... body temperature... normal."

"Respiratory functions are... normal."

"Blood pressure... a little low but within tolerances."

"Heart rate... unusually high but also within tolerance."

"Carbon dioxide... approaching critical."

"And your nitrogen level is... normal."

"Alright Ensign just hang tight for a minute and will have you out of there in no time."

[Kino nods her head in response.]

[The medic than moves over to examine Hayami.]

[Several minutes pass.]

[Kino waits patiently for the tenders to crack her helmet.]

[As she does so she suddenly feels different.]

[Her chest begins to feel heavy and breathing becomes difficult.]]

[Kino's body begins to sway in all directions.]

[Unable to control herself her body begins to fall.]

[Then her vision blurs and then...darkness.]


	7. Chapter 7

****Location: Blue Colony Dome # 7 Level 23 Infirmary Isolation Room # 12****

[Kino is quickly rushed to the infirmary after suffering the effects of carbon dioxide poisoning.]

[She is placed on life support to aide in burning off the deadly gas.]

[Worried Hayami now sits at Kino's bedside.]

[Where he has remained for the last three hours.]

[Motionless... staring out into space.]

"So how is she doing?"

[Captain Iga asked as he entered the room.]

[Hayami ignores Iga's question and continues to stare out into space.]

[Not surprised by Hayami's reaction Iga continues the one sided conversation.]

"I thought you might like to know that the deck gang finished going over Kino's equipment."

[Iga paused.]

"It turns out that the co2 filter in her pressure suit was defective."

"This allowed small amounts of co2 to mix with the oxygen supply and well..."

[Iga paused.]

"It was an accident Hayami... you had no way of knowing this would happen."

"Actually I am surprised that something like this didn't happen sooner."

[Iga paused.]

"I have grounded all of the grampus teams for inspection."

"So don't worry about Yuri... take all the time you need."

[Not making any progress Iga decides to change the subject.]

"Here... I brought you something that will help."

[Iga places a bottle on a nearby table.]

[Hayami turns and sees a bottle of eighteen year old scotch.]

[Insulted Hayami scowls at Iga and replies.]

"I don't drink anymore!"

[A slight smile begins to form on Iga's face.]

"I didn't tell you to drink it Hayami."

[Hayami looked at Iga with a puzzled expression.]

[Iga picks up the bottle and looks at it with a sad longing expression.]

"No... my wife bought me this bottle when she was pregnant with our first child."

"Ever since then I have kept it with me to remind myself of what I have waiting for me."

[Iga paused.]

"Anyway... it has always brought me luck... may it do the same for you."

[Hayami was stunned.]

"Iga... I... thanks."

[Hayami finally managed to sputter out.]

[Iga smiled.]

"No problem."

"Now go and get some sleep... that's an order Hayami!"

"There is an empty bed across the hall... I'll wake you if anything changes."

[Hayami opened his mouth to protest but Iga cut him off.]

"GO!"

[Seeing that he had already lost the argument Hayami stood up and walked out of the room.]

[Taking one last look at Kino before walking into the isolation room across the hall.]


	8. Chapter 8

****Location: Blue Colony Dome # 7 Level 23 Infirmary Isolation Room # 13****

[Hayami walked into the little room across the hall and sat down on the bed.]

[As he did so he began to feel just how tired he was.]

[His body was stiff and sore from lack of activity.]

[His eyes were so puffy and dried out he could barely keep them open anymore.]

"Maybe Iga is right."

[Hayami thought.]

"After all what good would I be to Kino if I ended up in the bed next to her?"

[And with that Hayami bent over to take off his boots and socks.]

[Once free of his footwear Hayami stood up and took off his coveralls.]

[Now clad only in his plain white undershirt and boxers.]

[Hayami pulled down the sheets and climbed into bed.]

[Once he was comfortable Hayami reached over to turn out the light.]

[On the bedside table.]

[Now surrounded by darkness Hayami began to fall into a familiar dream.]

[Hayami found himself standing at the edge of a precipice.]

[At the bottom of which stood a large rusted structure.]

[Pipes and conduit jetting out in all directions.]

[Running deep into the earth.]

[Before him stood a haggard old man.]

[A hole where his heart should be.]

[The old man begins to walk toward Hayami.]

[As he does so Hayami can feel himself raising his left arm.]

[When Hayami's left arm is fully raised he notices the gun in his hand.]

[The old man smiles warmly at Hayami as he begins to pull the trigger.]

[Horrified Hayami starts to scream.]

"NO STOP THINGS DON'T HAVE TO END THIS WAY!"

[But it was too late.]

[The muzzle flashed and the spray of bone and blood washed away Hayami's surroundings.]

[Alone now Hayami was suspended in a sea of blackness.]

[A cold chill running through him.]

[After several minutes Hayami starts to shiver.]

[Suddenly from the darkness a sound can be heard.]

[A small, distant pounding.]

[Thump thump... thump thump... thump thump.]

[The sound grew louder and more rhythmic.]

[Hayami soon begins to notice a change in his surroundings.]

[His shivering has stopped.]

[Warmth begins to caress him.]

[Hayami's mind becomes foggy, swimming in a sea of contentment.]

[Time fades away.]

[And Hayami fell into a dreamless slumber.]

[Not intending to wake Hayami found his blissful slumber disturbed.]

[By a voice off in the distance calling his name.]

"Hayami..."

[The voice gradually grew louder and more forceful.]

"Hayami... HAYAMI WAKE UP!"

[And with that Hayami could feel the dream world slipping away.]

"No... No... NO..."

[Hayami screamed but it was too late.]

[His eyes popped open and scanned the room.]

[Eventually finding Iga standing in the doorway.]

[A look of concern on his face.]

"Are you alright Hayami?"

[Iga asked]

"Yeah... what's up?"

[Hayami asked.]

"It's Kino... she's awake.]

[Iga said smiling.]

[Hayami suddenly filled with energy sat up and leapt out of bed.]

[And went for his clothes.]

"How long have I been out?"

[Hayami asked as he quickly dressed.]

"Hmmm... about five hours."

[Iga said.]

"Five hours!... why the hell did you let me sleep so long?"

[Hayami shouted.]

"Because you needed it."

"Now get a move on... it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

[Iga teased.]

[Hayami glared back at Iga as he headed for the door.]


	9. Chapter 9

****Location: Blue Colony Dome # 7 Level 23 Infirmary Isolation Room # 12****

[Hayami sprinted out into the hallway heading straight for Kino's room.]

[But as he did so he could feel his pace slow and eventually come to a stop.]

[Standing just feet away from Kino's door.]

[Hayami found himself gripped by an emotion he had never known before.]

[Fear... for the first time in his life Hayami was afraid.]

[Afraid of what Kino would say.]

[Afraid of what Kino would do.]

"What if she holds me responsible?"

[Hayami thought as he remembered Kino's words.]

"I have put up with your bullshit for the last time!"

"Either you get a grip or you find yourself another partner."

[These words hurt Hayami more than Kino's right hook.]

[Not knowing what to do Hayami just stood there like an adult schoolboy.]

"Oh for Christ sake!"

[Iga groaned as he stepped forward.]

[Placing his hands on Hayami's back Iga pushed Hayami the rest of the way.]

"Iga what the hell are you doing?"

[Hayami snapped.]

"Being your spine!"

[Iga retorted as he guided Hayami into Kino's room.]

[Directing him to the chair that he had occupied hours before.]

[As Hayami sat down he noticed that Kino was unconscious.]

"What the hell... you told me she was awake!"

[Hayami growled.]

"She was when I went to get you."

[Iga countered.]

"Relax Hayami the doc said this might happen."

"It's just the brains way of resetting itself."

[Iga reassured.]

"Look at it this way... when she wakes up you will be the first thing she sees."

[Iga said as he leaned against the doorframe.]

"I don't think she'll be that happy to see me."

[Hayami said in a downtrodden voice.]

"Why?

"After all you two have been..."

[But before Iga could finish the phone beside him came to life.]

[Iga picked up the receiver and spoke.]

"Sickbay actual... alright I'll be right there."

[Iga said as he replaced the receiver.]

"I am sorry but duty calls."

"If you need me I'll be in the conn."

[Iga said as he headed for the door.]

"Hey Iga..."

"Thanks."

[Hayami choked out.]

"Don't let it go to your head."

[Iga smiled and left.]

[With Iga gone an awkward silence descended upon the room.]

[And time seemed to pass at a snails pace.]

[Soon Hayami became drowsy and was heading back to that warm place.]

[But before his mind was completely enveloped.]

[Hayami was brought back to reality by a familiar voice.]

"Ha... ya... mi?"

[Kino sputtered out as she slowly opened her eyes.]


End file.
